Geometrical Love
by Xx Meisha xX
Summary: Each person has their one true soulmate, but finding that special someone is never easy. Will Rina be able to pick the one her heart wishes for while in the midst of confusion, friendships, romance, and drama?


_Archerygurl:_

Hello to all those who decided to read this story. Honestly, I'm a little worried that this story will end up being... not so great. I haven't watched Mermaid Melody in quite some time, so the characters may not speak/ act the way they did in the show. Still, I do hope you choose to read. I'm still not sure where I'd like to go with story so any and all feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Mermaid Melody. =P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Geometrical Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, the breeze blew gently, the trees swayed peacefully; everything about the surrounding was just lovely. If it weren't for the sulking pink pearl princess the day would be perfect.

"3… 2… 1," Hanon counted down.

As soon as she had, her blonde companion pulled out her cell phone and frantically pushed a series of buttons. Disappointed for the seventh time that hour, she sighed and put the device back in her pocket.

"Luchia, you _do_ realize that if he calls you, the phone will ring?" Rina, by this time, had become accustomed to the girl's abrupt shuffling and groaning. She no longer made eye contact with the girl and simply continued walking down the path.

"Rina, I just don't understand. He should have called by now." She shook her head, confusion spread across her face.

"Um, you guys _did _have an argument. It's normal for him to be mad," Hanon interjected. She spoke as though her friend's problem was hardly a problem at all.

Rina couldn't help but nod in agreement. It seemed that Luchia and her boyfriend, Kaito, fought every day, over the smallest of things no less. At times she felt bad for the boy and how Luchia would cling to him like a lost puppy. She had tried to explain to Luchia that everyone needs their time alone—Kaito had personally asked her to. In response, Luchia simply accused Rina of liking Kaito. From that point on Rina refused to take part in their personal 'issues'.

"It's not right. Whenever we have an argument I text him with an apology and then he calls me back and we talk for at least an hour," Luchia explained. "I texted him over two hours ago and I still haven't gotten anything back. What if he was kidnapped?" Her topaz eyes widened as what she said sunk in.

Rina sighed and Hanon shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's the case I'm gonna to miss him. He was a nice guy."

Luchia shot her blue haired friend a glare, but Hanon simply dismissed it with another shrug.

"I'm serious guys!"

"Luchia, honestly, you're worry over nothing. I'm sure he had some sort of commitment he had to attend to. He did get a job this summer, didn't he?" Rina reasoned.

Luchia nodded in silence.

"Come on, summer vacation JUST started. We can't get all bogged down and sulky the first week. Besides today was supposed to be a 'girl's day out' which means no boy talk!" Hanon turned to face Rina, hoping for agreement.

"Exactly."

Luchia gave her friends a lopsided smile and nodded once again.

"Ok, so where shall we head next?" Hanon exclaimed as she peered down the path to the marketplace.

"I'm down for a smoothie," Rina suggested.

"Excellent idea! Come on guys!" Hanon grabbed the girls' hands as she sprinted towards the Frozen Yogurt store.

* * *

"Um, we'd like one strawberry smoothie, one blueberry smoothie, and one kiwi smoothie." Hanon ordered as Luchia and Rina took a seat.

"Luchia, you really shouldn't worry." Though the blonde smiled and chatted with her friends, it was easy to see that she was still upset about her situation with Kaito. "It will work out."

"But what if he doesn't!" she whispered yet exclaimed.

"Luchia, you just need to be patient. I'm sure he'll explain everything to you soon." Rina looked into her friends topaz eyes with her determined grey ones.

Luchia seemed deep in thought for a couple of moments, but as soon as Hanon arrived and plopped down next to her, her eyes lit up. Hanon distributed the smoothies and began devouring her own. Rina plucked her straw and began sipping hers as well. She glanced at Luchia who was smiling at her. She mouthed a 'thank you' before she too began drinking her smoothie.

* * *

"This place never gets old!" Hanon exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. "Whoa, duck!"

Before either of her companions could respond, she pulled the two girls into an alley.

"Hanon, what's the big—" Luchia was muffled by Hanon's hand.

"Shhh, or he'll find us!" she warned.

"Who?" Rina was once again hushed by Hanon.

She tugged on their sleeves, attempting to drag them further into the alley. Luchia switched uneasy glances with Rina, but they followed their friend. Just as they were about to make it out of the alleyway a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Hanon!" The said girl froze.

Luchia and Rina turned to see the boy who had been following them.

"Nagisa!" Luchia exclaimed. "What were you doing in this alleyway? We just got smoothies and were heading back home when Hanon, for some weird reason, dragged us into—" she was cut off as Hanon immediately covered her mouth.

She laughed nervously. Rina sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. So that's why Hanon had pulled them into the dark corner—to avoid the very boy standing in front of them.

"Really? That's weird, I waved to you guys and was about to walk over to you but then you all disappeared." Hanon couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt build up in her throat. "I was wondering if you were busy, Hanon. I got some tickets—" she didn't let him continue.

"Sorry Nagisa, but we're having a 'girl's day out'. Maybe another time, actually, I think I'm busy for the rest of the month. I'll let you know though." She was about to continue her ramble, but Luchia had broken free of her friend's grasp and begun talking.

"Aw, Hanon, it's ok. Rina and I don't mind, right?" When she received a nod from the third companion she turned back to the girl. "We hung out enough for today. Those tickets didn't just float onto the shore from the ocean; you should go!" she encouraged.

Hanon sighed. She really didn't have any reason to reject his offer, especially since he had gone through the trouble of buying tickets. Her silence told the others she agreed.

"Oh, Hanon, I'm so excited! I promise it'll be the best concert ever!" the boy cried, his eyes gleaming in happiness.

Hanon couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She bid her friends farewell as she left with Nagisa.

* * *

Luchia held in her sigh, but Rina quickly caught on.

"Luchia, I know you're still worried about Kaito. He has some serious explaining to do." There was a flash of anger in her usually calm eyes. She had every reason to be upset. He had hurt her dear friend.

"I just hope he's all right…" she was worried for his safety and that angered Rina even further. Why was he acting like such a jerk? Sure, Luchia had a tendency to be annoying and persistent, but she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

She was contemplating the many ways of lecturing Kaito after his reappearance that she hadn't listened to a word Luchia had said. Finally a tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked at the girl questioningly.

"He's been waving at you for a while now."

"What? Who?" She turned to follow Luchia's finger. Standing a couple yards in front of them was none other than Masahiro, the charismatic boy who had been crushing on her for months.

As soon as their eyes met, she averted her gaze. He made his way over to the girls and gave his usual friendly greeting followed through by a smile in Rina's direction. She felt her cheeks warm up, but bluntly asked what he was doing.

He blinked twice before replying. "Just passing through, really. What are you two up to?"

"Just heading home, I'm beat!" Luchia exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"And you?"

"Home too, I guess," Rina replied.

"Not sure though?" He smirked, and Rina glanced at him curiously. "How about coffee?"

"I can't just leave Luchia!" she blurted. She wasn't sure why she had just blurted out that sentence, but her heart rate seemed to have increased when he asked her the simple question.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just going to head home and take a nice long bath," her friend assured.

Rina gave Luchia an unsure look, but Luchia simply smiled brightly in response. She was trying to tell the green haired songstress that she would be perfectly fine. Finally, Rina gave in to his offer and he smiled in gratitude.

* * *

Rina was, in a way, thankful for the time she spent with Masahiro. He was charming, funny, sweet, and everything else a girl could possibly want in a guy. Yet, she still wasn't sure of her feelings for him. After all, she wasn't a normal human being. The thought of having to leave those precious to her and one day return to her homeland always kept her from developing a deeper relationship. Still, simply spending time together easily took her worries away as they sat together, talking and laughing about the events of the year.

"So you don't have _any _plans for the summer? What's wrong with you?" he teased. She shot him a light glare, but it was soon replaced by a smile.

Luchia, Hanon, and herself had actually planned to return to the sea for a while, but explaining that was somewhat difficult.

"Well, I was thinking about visiting some… family, actually. But nothing's decided yet," she shared.

"Can it wait for a week?" he asked, earning a curiously glance from the girl sitting across from him. "You see, my uncle has a beach house not too far from here. I thought it would a nice place to spend some time together."

Before he had a chance to finish his statement he noticed a slight pinkish tint creep onto her cheeks. She was adorable when she blushed and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"A-are you insane!?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Y-you want to invite me to a beach house. Us? Together? A beach house?!" She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Her mind was on overload. What in the world was he thinking asking her to accompany him.

Suddenly he burst out laughing, a laugh that filled the entire café and gained stares from others sitting nearby. He wiped a tear from his eye as he finally calmed himself down.

"I wasn't implying just the two of us." He once again had to refrain himself from laughing. "I thought it would be a fun trip for everyone. Luchia, Hanon and their boyfriends included," he clarified.

Immediately Rina's confusion cleared up, but her cheeks were red once again. She had jumped to a conclusion—a very big conclusion.

He smirked at the flustered girl as he leaned across the table. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if it were only the two of us," he whispered huskily.

* * *

Rina buried herself in her pillow. She could still feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. The café incident had been a complete disaster, yet she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memory. Just as she reminiscing her cell phone rang. She rolled off the bed and saw Hanon's familiar number.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Rina! We have a problem. It's Luchia. I came back to the Pearl Pierre and found out she hasn't been here since this afternoon. She never came back after we hung out! I tried calling her, but she won't pick up. Where could she have gone? I knew I – "

"Calm down, Hanon. She couldn't have gotten far." Rina mentally cursed at having trusted that fake smile of Luchia's earlier that day. "Let's split up and look for her."  
Hanon agreed and the two hung up. She quickly texted Luchia.

'_Luchia, I know things seem rough right now, but running away and making us worry won't help. Please come to my place and we can talk about everything.' _She sent the message and hoped the girl would respond soon.

In the meanwhile, she didn't have time to waste. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into the outfit she had worn during the day. She headed back to her room and grabbed her cell phone and wallet and threw them into her backpack. She had no idea how long it would take to find Luchia. There were two possibilities. Either Luchia had gone out looking for Kaito or she had taken a dip in the ocean to clear her mind. She hopped it were the latter.

Rina headed down the stairs of her apartment to gather the rest of her belongings when she heard the doorbell ring. She silently thanked Aqua Regina. She was positive that Luchia had received her message and had decided to take her up on her offer. Rina ran to the door and immediately opened it without a second thought. Her eyes widened when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"K-kaito…?!"

* * *

_Archerygurl:_

Okay, that's it for now. I wrote this chapter within a couple of hours... so I'm probably going to go back and edit. Please pardon (or point out) any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes.  
Oh, and also, please let me know what you think. I really only wrote this story on impulse because I had a random urge to write something about Mermaid Melody.  
Are you interested enough to follow the story?

Geometry for this chapter:

1) I love reviews.  
2) Lovely readers leave reviews.

Therefore, by the transitive property of equality:  
I love lovely reviewers =)


End file.
